Charlotte Usher
Charlotte "ghostgirl" Usher is the main character of the series ghostgirl. Appearence As described in chapter 3 of the book, Charlotte has long black unruly hair which has been described that only a pharmacy supply of shampoos, conditioners, de-tanglers, and spray holds to control it. Her eyes were brown when she was alive, but changed to white after she died. As seen on the front covers of the books she has a long grey dress and matching shoes with pink straps. But at the end of the first book, she wore a dove-grey chiffon dress, complete with the crown that Scarlet gave her (it's currently unknown if she wore the dress after crossing over). Personality At first glance she is shy, meek, yet determined to reach her goals no matter the risk of others. She also was not used to attention since being a foster child, to a court-appointed guardian. Pre-mortem (first two chapters of the first book) Walking to Hawthorne High she was chanting "This year's different, This is my year!" in the high hopes of being popular, and snagging Damen Dylan, from Petula by joining the cheerleading squad. Once she went to enter her name in the sign-up sheet, but was thrown aside by a couple of girls, who listed there names insted. Later in physics class, she sat within the area where Petula and the Wendy's were in. After Mr. Widget assigned the first topic, Charlotte was still in the back, until Damen came late for class. Mr. Wiget assigned him to Charlotte. However once everyone in the classroom left, she ended up sucking a gummy bear into her airway, she was almost sucked it back out, but Petula slammed the door in her face, thus sucking the said gummy bear even deeper. The last thing Charlotte saw was Damen waving goodbye to her.yeetmymeat.xdxdxd ghostgirl(spoilers) After waking up in the classroom, she was called to the basement, where she saw the school's intake office. After signing the paper work (thinking she was applying for AP classes). But once she saw her body she realized she was dead. She then meets Picolo Pam, who told her she was dead, Charlotte responded with a blood-curdling scream. After seeing how little (or lack thereof) she was going to be missed. Pam introducing herself and brought her to Dead Ed, where she met her classmates, and her teacher Mr. Brain. She sat in the only advailible seat, which was next to Prue. Prue instantly hated her and called her a loser. Mr. Brain then showed the introduction film. After the film was over she was told about the dorm meeting. After being introduced to some of the students in the class. Charlotte realized that Damen can't see or hear her. She followed him to study hall, the locker room, and to Petula's house. She followed him inside where she witnessed him and Petula making out, after mentioning about Charlotte's death. The make out made Charlotte cry and rushed into the bathroom, where Scarlet noticed her, while taking a shower (scaring her in the process). They went into Scarlet's room, where Scarlet gave her a make under to make Charlotte look dead; however cut it short because of the dorm meeting. Charlotte rushed herself to Hawthorne Manor, where the meeting was in session, to Prue's annoyance. She was told that the manor is important to the dead kids, since it was they're home. Charlotte then thought of the idea of making it look haunted to scare off buyers. After the meeting she was flipping through her Deadiquitte book until she found the chapter on possession, and decides to possess Petula. The next day she waited for Petula and the Wendy's outside to possess Petula; however failed, and caused the car Petula was driving in to crash into a group of band geeks. Back to the dead Dead Ed classroom, she is told that possession can only be done on someone who can see her. After she convinces Scarlet to be possessed by her, in order to keep Damen from failing Physics. In the middle of the toutoring session on the football field, she saw cheerleading tryouts being conducted, and tries to get Damen's attention by trying out. The Wendy's allowed her to tryout, much to Petula's annoyance. After reciting a couple of cheerleader chants, Scarlet kicked Charlotte out of her body and took over the rest of the tryout. Scarlet makes the cut and is invited to a sleepover at her house. Hours later she went to Scarlet's house and convinces her to be possessed again, in exchange of Scarlet to spend the night at Hawthorne Manor. She accepts however Scarlet was accidently caught by Prue leading to Hawthorne Manor being condemmed. When Damen and his friends came to the sleepover, to play spin the bottle, Charlotte used her powers to land the bottle on Damen, it succeeded, and as Charlotte was about to kiss him, but Prue crashed sleepover and terrified the guests by being vomited on by Wendy Anderson, being spun around from off the ground. As a result from the house being condemmed everyone shuns Charlotte and was told that Prue wants to move on, dispite being somewhat of a bully to the Dead Ed kids. After convincing Scarlet a third time, this time in the school's pool, and just as Charlotte was about to kiss Damen the Dead Ed kids, by Prue's orders, created a whirlpool in the pool and resulted in the gym being flooded, thus the Fall Ball was canceled. After a night of self-loathing, Charlotte was told to rewrite the mistakes she has caused, and decides to convince Scarlet to allow Hawthorne Manor being the venue of the Fall Ball. After cleaning and decorating the Manor, the Fall Ball was back on. At the dance she saw Scarlet in the dress she saw in Chapter 7, impressing Damen in the process. Once she possessed Scarlet a fourth time, the two danced while Scarlet was on a haunted tunnel. Prue and the Dead Ed kids crashed the party, and for the first time seen by everyone (although it was thought that it was something made by the school's art department). After confronting Prue, Scarlet told about Prue's death caused by a car accident enroute to a dance. And after convincing Prue that Damen wasn't like the boy that killed Prue, Charlotte and Prue buried the hatcet. After all the truce the principal annouced the king and queen of the Fall Ball (Damen and Scarlet). Once on stage Petula (who was banned from the dance after the events in Chapter 9) snuck into the dance floor with a airbrush gun and was about hit Scarlet, but Prue made sure that Charlotte was being hit instead, making her visible. Scarlet told the living kids in attendance that she was the one who planned the whole thing. Soon the Dead Ed kids became visible to the living, they dance before they went to the Afterlife. This made Charlotte into a legend at Hawthorne High. ghostgirl: Homecoming(spoilers) Having graduated from Dead Ed, Charlotte and the rest of the Dead Ed kids were told by Mr. Markov (the head of the hotline) that they became the consinous of living, yet troubled teenagers. However Charlotte was the only one that never heard her phone ring. Once everyone was re-introduced to lost loved ones, she wondered if parents (who died when Charlotte was two-years-old) were in the crowd, but never saw them, she was assigned to the dormatories, alongside another ghost named Maddy. They pulled in a new friendship with each other, leaving Pam and Prue suspicious about Maddy. After Scarlet came into the compound looking for Charlotte (via the early decision method). She told Charlotte about what went on at Hawthorne High after the Fall Ball, and why Scarlet came. After telling her about Petula being comatose, Charlotte, Scarlet, and Maddy trekked through a thicket of thorns, until they hit a fork in the road and a fight between which side, Charlotte and Maddy went to Hawthorne, while Scarlet turned in the other way until Pam and Prue came in. Once in Hawthorne Charlotte and Maddy went to the hospital to find Petula's body, but they didn't find her soul. Maddy then showed her to the school where Homecoming was taking place, Maddy sugguested that she possess Petula, however before she did Scarlet, Pam, and Prue told Charlotte that Maddy wanted to graduate her own way, making sure Charlotte take the fall. After a fight between the girls Charlotte came out victorious and Maddy retreated to Hell. After meeting up with Green Gary the girls went to the hospital intake office, where meeting up with Petula. She remembered that she was the who made her repete senore year, but shrugged off. When Virginia died, Charlotte escorted her Dead Ed. After going back with Pam and Prue to the Afterlife, she felt accepted knowing that Scarlet was her call. She is then reunited with her parents. ghostgirl: Lovesick(spoilers) Getting ajusted to the Afterlife, Charlotte has a crush on the new boy (who came there soon after Maddy was defeated) named Eric. Pam and Prue were somewhat skeptical about him, thinking that she would be obsess about him, like she was in the first book with Damen. Charlotte debunked it and went on her way to the phone bank for the last day work. Once there Mr. Markov assigned one last test in order to move on: help a student at Hawthorne High. She was assigned to Damen, much to Eric's dismay. Once on the living side, she went to Dead Ed to see the new class. She met Mercury Mary, Scared to Beth, and Toxic-Shock Sally. The three newbies thought Charlotte was there teacher, but stated that she wasn't qualified. And left for Scarlet's house to see that her room is now different. After a brief talk, Charlotte went to the radio station where Damen was working as a intern for the semester. Where she (with the help of Paramore Polly) called him for advice under a false name. Took whatever advice that Damen gave in order to help out the kinks in not only to her relationship with Eric but Damen's relationship with Scarlet. After Scarlet and Damen broke up, Charlotte had a fight with Eric, which led Charlotte to the intake office at the school where she found a girl by the name of Darcy, after telling Charlotte how she got there, Charlotte had a plan to get rid of whoever was possessing Darcy's body, by what lead Darcy to be in the intake office: Giving her a seizure. She attempted to do the plan at IdeniTea, by using the strobe lights, but failed. After sometime leading up to Prom Charlotte was estonished at the theme of the Prom: A fantasy funeral for Charlotte (much to the annoyence of the Wendy's). She told Pam and Prue about the plan, by rigging the camera to make sure that whoever was in Darcy's body was out of there for good. After the flashbulb popped Maddy came out of Darcy's body, while Darcy went in her body, but due to no defiblator in sight, Eric uses his ability of producing electricity to revive the real Darcy. After Darcy was rushed to the hospital the Prom went on without any more incidents. Charlotte enjoyed Scarlet's preformance and Petula and her date being Prom queen and king respectively. She and Charlotte went to the cemetary to say there goodbyes. Once back in the Afterlife Charlotte introduces Eric to her parents, as her boyfriend. Both parents approved. At the phone bank once everyone got back Mr. Brain came in to give his posistion as teacher to Charlotte. Trivia Charlotte's last name is based off the Edgar Allen Poe's story The House of Usher. She can play the Cello. Has never gotten a proper funeral. Her parents' names are Eileen and Bill Usher. In life her court-ordered guardians changed before her death (how many is currently unspecified). The summer prior to her death she had a internship at Hawthorne High where she helped with the office. Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Dead Ed Students